Real Gone
by nerdychic1
Summary: Think Raven could'nt get any cooler? HA you thought WRONG. Raven is undercover in Tokyo as a rebelious Drift Racing anarchist teen and guess who the Drift King is? ill give you a hint: It's Red X.
1. Chapter 1

Raven

RAVEN! BREAKFAST!

Groaning I climb out if bed to trudge blindly out of my room and towards the smell of brewing tea. When I walk in Beastboy is tied down to a chair, Cyborg's making a meat-palooza of food and Starfire is munching on fruity pebbles humming to some Lady Gaga song.

Robin as usual is just reading the paper and munching on toast. He looks up at me and smiles holding out my cup (big enough to be a bowl, dark violet with a large black raven on the front)

"Good Morning Raven." I take the cup sipping slightly, it's a good thing we drink our tea the same way. Some time ago Robin and I came to a silent agreement: He makes the tea and drinks half of the large portion and I enjoy the rest. "I don't see what's so good about it, but okay than" sitting across from him I gesture to the paper "anything interesting?" Sighing with evident frustration he replies "other than Red X stealing the Eye of Mudale, no nothing of significance" I roll my eyes remembering the notorious Thief. "Don't stress over it okay? We'll deal with him whenever we get to that bridge" I reach over and pat his shoulder comfortingly. Robin sighs deeply and runs his hand through his hair "I guess your right-" The loud sound of the Titan Alert system interrupted him. Looking towards the screen, my eyes widen at the large blood red x "oh you have GOT TO BE KIDD-"

20 min later

I pull myself off the ground to lean on my knees while I struggle to force oxygen into my lungs. Turning around I stagger off to find my friends. Eventually I find a green arm half buried under tons of rubble; urgently I dig him out to find him still breathing with minimal injuries. Slinging him over my shoulder I soon find a shutdown Cy and badly bruised Starfire. _Dang it X, did you have to be so brutal? Wait…where's Robin? _After treating any critical injuries and assuring myself of their position I start to search for the Traffic Light. A few minutes later I hear weak war cries, and shouts of pain, Eyes widening I turn and run towards the sound.

Robin

Bent over coughing up blood I look up to see Red X leaning against a wall his chest heaving hard.

_When did X get so…merciless? It doesn't matter either way I'll take him DOWN…even if it kills me…_

Quickly I run at X before he can react landing a blow to his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. I pull my leg back for a swift kick until I'm suddenly on my back staring up at him with stunned eyes, than shielding my head as he rapidly punches my torso. I hear a sickening crunch and a loud yell realizing it's my own voice. _I've gotta move before he __**kills**__ me_.

"Robin!"

Turning my head I see Raven, her cloak gone and her skin covered in scratches and bruises (think the whole birthday thing minus the awesome glowy tattoos) my vision turns red at the sight of her broken body, gathering my strength I launch Red X into the wall and stagger to my feet than stumble and collapse in pain.

"Robin what happened?" Raven leans over me with glowing hands analyzing the damage. "I'm not exactly sure…one minute we're fighting the next minute I'm digging my way out of this mess" I gasp painfully as my bones reset to the rightful positions.

"Robin, I think X rigged the museum with explosives…it makes perfect sense he knew you'd find him first and he knew we'd separate so it'd be hard to protect all of us from the blast…he planned all of this Robin…Ok we have to get out of here **now**." Her eyes widen and fear as she pulls me to my feet and turns towards the exit. A shadow steps towards us with a dark chuckle "Sorry birdies but I can't let you leave the cage just yet."

Red X

_Wow, Sunshine there must be pretty smart to figure all that out, but did she really think I'd just let them leave? Especially since she has something I need…_

"Why is that X?" she says eyes boring into mine with a rebellious stare. I smirk under the mask. "Oh c'mon Princess, you think I didn't notice you snag the diamond when Robin threw me into the wall?" her eyes widen and then shrink to a glare "so if you just hand over the trinket ill be on my merry way. Unless you'd prefer the more challenging approach…" instead of a reply, I narrowly miss a tragic hit from a piece of tiling. Chuckling I crack my knuckles "the hard way it is…" Instead of attacking her like they would've expected, I take robin down with one kick to the chest. I'm really starting to love the past few years of intense training in Asia with The Masters…it still sucked.

"looks like it's just you and me babe" Out of the blue I feel a foot connecting with my jaw bone staggering back holding my face, she calmly takes her stance and cocks her head to the side in a question "surprised?" _oh she's good. Time to throw down._ I pick myself of the ground and dust off my shoulders "Me? Surprised?" and than I'm behind her restraining her arms behind her back "Never" Than tape up her hands and shove her to the ground face down. Leaning down I retrieve the diamond from her hand. "Ya know Jewel…I think I'll be seeing more of you"

Raven

_"I think I'll be seeing more of you"_

That was eight months ago. And a Lot has changed.

Like Jinx dating Kid Flash, Beast boys level of maturity increasing, oh and my favorite: Starfire stopped trying to cook. And then there's the whole thing with me. Apparently when I turned sixteen my powers made a dramatic shift, they've stayed essentially the same but instead of being fueled by my demonic side; it's fueled by my spiritual energy, so that my powers and emotions are no longer connected. We noticed shortly after my birthday that I was smiling more often, laughing and even crying and nothing would explode. It made life a lot easier for me. However in finding myself I noticed I wasn't suddenly interested in shopping and glitter and anything Starfire related. I still liked to read, be by myself and I still loved the dark. The only huge changes really were that I'd sit outside reading and I wasn't so…depressing. I have also found a deep love for music any type really. It surprised me that I didn't prefer one particular genre but that's life.

I've also learned I have a short attention span so I should explain this now. There's a problem in Japan again, but not on the high scale level. There's been an extreme rise in Tokyo Drift Racing; people are linking it to the so called King of the operation: Nicolai Fujamashi heir to the very wealthy Fujamashi Empire. They've created almost every single technologic device in the world. They own the police, news and most businesses throughout Japan. They're very dangerous people to upset. That's why they're sending me in undercover. I'm gonna be playing the part of a rebellious, thrill seeking teen with no limits. I have to get close to Nicolai and get the evidence I need to take him down.

So here I am sitting in my now bare room staring at the suitcases and sighing feeling a bit nostalgic.

"You ok Raven?" I turn and smile weakly at the dark haired teen "I'm fine Robin, thanks for asking…I guess I got a flight to catch right?"

10 hours later

''Are you sure you'll be okay Rae?" Robin is looking at me with those big 'sad puppy' blue eyes. So heartbreakingly cute. "Um it's _Raén _(pronounced Rain) now and yes I'll be fine _Richard, _I call you when I get settled in with Jade, Kay?" he sighs and pulls me into a hug. "Just be careful, we couldn't live without you." I smile and put on a mock offended look "aren't I always careful big brother? I am so outraged by that comment-that's it I'm leaving! And I storm off to start my mission.

Monday

Red X

Why couldn't it be Friday already? I mean seriously I was already late to five classes, discovered I was failing history and lost my math homework. All of that insures I'm gonna have a dreadful week. So here I am sitting in 6th period, wishing it was three fifteen when in walks this girl and not just some bubbly, giggly chick from class no she must be new because I would've remembered seeing her. While the teacher begins to introduce her take the chance to inventory I appearance (Raén altered her appearance when Richard wasn't looking to make sure he didn't freak) she had blue hair that was light at her roots and got darker until it reached the black tips, nice. She had four ear piercings and one facial: two on each lobe and one stud in her nose. Of course she was wearing her uniform, but it seemed she purposely ordered it one size tighter. After further I discovered she was way out of dress code. She had a black tie on (should be white) and she had on black lipstick and nail polish she wasn't even wearing socks (they remove shoes before entering room). At the last moment I heard her say 'names Rain and like storms' in fluent Japanese than she walked to the back of the class, glared at some kid who promptly moved than sat down right behind me. The teacher cleared her throat and continued droning on about calculus, boring. Groaning I laid my head on the desk, definitely not looking forward to the next two and a half hours. I hear I chuckle behind me and look back at the Rainstorm chic she pulls back her hair and turns to the side to show me she's wearing wireless headphone buds, than lifts her arm to show the JamBand, a bracelet designed that acts just like an iphone but in disguise. There not on the market yet so I raised my eyebrows in question of how she got one. She mouths back the words 'I know a guy' smirking back I quickly pass a note behind my back 'my name is Nicolai, where ya from Rainy Day?' I look back to see her flipping me off and holding out the note 'if you want the basic info here it is: my white Daddy from Michigan got sick of me and sent me to Japan to live with Mommy, apparently getting arrested counts as irresponsible behavior. I'm 17 I hate j-pop with every fiber of my being and its spelled Raén, get it right retard.' I chuckle and write back 'oooh sassy' her reply: 'damn right'

Raén

Well its after school, I have no intention of finishing my homework so time go site seeing! I jump into my awesome little violet Lamborghini shiny and sweet with black electric bolts on the sides and the words lightening storm written incursive on the hood.

"Hello my love!" I say tossing my stuff in the back and starting up the engine loudly turning many heads and laughing as a lot of guys mouths dropped and then the car was surrounded.

"… This car is so hot!"

"…is this hers? It can't be hers…"

"…this is sick! I can't believe…"

"…it's almost as nice as the Drift Kin-…

Were the only things she could make out before they all went silent and parted like the Red sea as Nicolai walked up to my window and leaned against it looking inside. He observes everything quietly than smiles wildly.

"Nice car" he says nonchalantly hiding his impressed expression quite well. I shrug uncaring and his smile grows.

"Ya know…" I lift my eyebrows expectant, Whats he got to say? "If you drive as well as you look, you should come down to the Wreck" the boys begin to murmur excitedly. Interesting. "I'm sorry but did you just hit on me and challenge me at the same time?" he laughs and shakes his head "maybe I did, but that depends on if you're interested or not…" staring him down I contemplate the offer, it'll probably help me get some info…I grab his hand and write down my number."Just text me the directions and I might come…if I feel like it…" he smirks and says "I'm sorry but did you just discreetly give me your number?" I flip him off than pull out of the space and drive off.

So that evening I went sightseeing and just enjoyed the city and even ate some sushi with some girl from school, it was overall enjoyable, but while I was walking back to my car I got a text that said 'Jurashemi garage, honk twice' so I drove to the location. What was inside sparked my intrest. Guys and girls walked around some in cars some checking out other cars and when I looked to the side two cars were racing past me at alarming rates.

I park my car and lean on the hood txting Nicolai 'you're lucky I was bored enough to come'

Nico

Landing on a roof a few blocks away from the garage, I rip off my mask and

Examine the jewel in my hands, small but a deep red and very rare. i don't know why this guy wants it but does it really matter? Nope, I get an adrenaline rush and tons of money that's all I need to know. Hearing my phone buzz, I dig it out of my pocket and see the picture I took of Raén I took in study hall. I read the text and smile broadly, looks like I got someone to meet tonight.

I spot her as soon as I walk in- she's kinda hard to miss, decked out in a fishnet top under her red tubetop, she was also wearing black high tops and ripped up black pants. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and sit on the hood beside her.

"Hello, my lovely Jewel" rolling her eyes she sighs and says "Hello, Nicolai's ego"

"Who me? Oh darling I'm as humble as I gets." She glares for a while than looks away bored.

"Your eyes aren't squinty (sorry) and you have an accent when you speak(There speaking Japanese obviously) so where are you from?"

"You're quite observant aren't you? Im Japenese-american too, but I look, sound and act like my mom, the only difference between you and me is my parents are still-shockingly enough-together."

"why is that so shocking?"

"…my dad cheats"

"oh…my dads a reformed alcoholic. hedoesntbeatusanymore"

"What?"

"nothing"

"but I heard you say-''

"WOULD YOU DROP IT! So my dad drank to much and used us as human punching bags, no big deal."

''…if you say so."

"…"

"…"

"you said something about racing?"

I snap out of my thoughts and blink "oh right! You ma'am are racing Nadi over there" I nod to the pink haired girl currently working under the hood of her equally pink car.

"are you serious?" Raén says in disbelief "I'd crush her." Yes, yes she would. But she's still racing her. I've gotta plan going here and she's not messing it up now. "How bout a bet miss cconfident?" she takes a moment to contemplate than replies:what ya got in mind cheif? "You win, i buy you dinner but if i win you owe me a date" a lovely and devious smirk appears on her face. "Have a fun friday night by yourself" smiling i just say "we'll see" and with that I stalk away quietly…until Kia and her henchgirl's pop up outta no where.

"Who was that Nicky?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Raén_

Whoa! Scary chic with claws! Yikes how does she point those things like that…? I couldn't keep my eyes off of the cotton candy-blue haired girl dressed in death heels and a skirt so small it defeats the whole purpose, she had two other girls behind her and it seems they color coordinated between blue, purple and green. I felt chills run down my spine as her eyes zeroed in on me, while I lounged on my warm hood.

After a bit of arguing Nicolai seems to deflate and give in to whatever she was saying and a new flame ignites in her eyes and she and her pack strut over to Nadi, the girl I'm supposed to be racing, and whisper angrily and fiercely in her ear. Suddenly I think she may be bi-polar as she smiles and saunters over to me in a predatory way.

"Hello! My name is Yuri Koma Asagi, but u can call me YuriKa! You're from America right?"

Feeling slightly disgusted by her nasally, sickeningly sweet voice I lift an eyebrow speaking to her as if she were demented.

"Yes…?"

"Well I wasn't sure you knew how things worked around here…Nicolai Fujamashi is MINE. I've been working that since 7th grade and some skinny lil American skank is not gonna change that. Got it slut?"

Oh she did not.

"Excuse me Yuri Kamikaze but this is not WW3 and I am not gonna fight with some psycho chic over a guy who frankly, I'm sure doesn't like girls with fake…everything and enough face paint to decorate a Childs party. Now I don't know-or care who you think you are, but I am _Not_ some petty lil school girl who actually cares about this crap. If you couldn't tell by my appearance that starting stuff with me was a bad idea maybe these words will: F#k off lil bi#!$

Crossing my arms and leaning forward to look her in the eyes. I smirk as she turns slowly, shakes off her shock/embaressment and wobbles off to her crew and proceeds to yell at them. Aaah classic spoiled brat.

Whoa…just whoa. I mean…..whoa.

The PA system turns on and it's announced for us to head to the starting line. Nadi looked me up and down from her car, smiled after popping her gum and blowing me a kiss…disturbed. Cotton candy head strutted over in a supposedly 'sexy' way and raised up a bandanna looking to one side and the other she nods and the crowd in excitement starts chanting:_ Five, four, three…_

Two…one. With that thought I sped away onto the track.

On the narrow drive way it was head to head until we made a sudden turn straight onto a ramp. She was taking the lead…ill have to change that. Switching gears I sped forward than releasing the clutch drifted hard left than punched it straight on. I was way ahead of this Nadi chic by now so why was Nicolai making this so easy on me? Lame. I hear boos but drowning out the boos are shouts of _'HA you owe me 2,000 dollars you...'_ and 'I_ knew it! I knew it!' _ The best however was Yuri 'anal' expression….

Nadi climbs out of her car and bows to me deeply than grabs me in a random hug. "I want rematch one day, ok?" I smile and nod but soon have my attention drawn to the boy swaggering towards me with the bandanna cotton candy had earlier.

"Well, well, well you crushed her."

Indeed I had.

"What was the point of this pretty boy?"

His cryptic reply," I always have a plan to get what I want doll. Always." Handing me the scarf he adds "wear this Monday."

I walk away without looking back. ''Whatever."

''By the way I'm glad someone finally told Yuri off. She was asking for it."

"Yes yes she was" I couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on my face as I jumped in my car and rolled away.


End file.
